


Sweet Nothings - Adam Sackler

by supersoakerx



Series: Sweet Nothings [3]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cockwarming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: Sackler and his girlfriend (you) are enjoying a nice day together and it gets sexy fast.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Series: Sweet Nothings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921207
Kudos: 30





	Sweet Nothings - Adam Sackler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Nothings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/683023) by Neil LaBute, Mike Figgis. 



It was one of those precious mid-Autumn afternoons. The sun was pleasant, kissing your skin with glowing light, making your hair shine and warming you down to your bones. A light, soft, cooling breeze caressed your legs and made your mid-length skirt flutter.

Sackler stops in his tracks. You were walking down the street, hands clasped together, and when he stopped abruptly while you were mid-stride it made you jerk backwards awkwardly.

You spin to face him, “Sackler, wha—”

“You look very beautiful.” He was stopped in the middle of the footpath, not caring about the people walking by or the cars driving past, just staring at you. He was gazing into your face with his head slightly tilted down, bowed just a little, the way he does when he’s trying to get down to your height. “Come here, minxy,” he says, voice deep, and pulls you to him by your linked hands.

You stumble into him and lean into his chest, resting your chin on his sternum, looking right up at him.

His hands glide around your sides, meeting at the small of your back where he interlocks his fingers, caging you in his arms. “There’s my little minx,” he says quietly, looking down at you, “hi.”

“Hi,” you repeat back to him, your eyes flitting between his, “you wanna kiss me or something, Sackler?”

“Yeah,” he says, using his clasped hands behind your back to press your body closer to his. At the same time, he leans his head down closer to your face, “I wanna kiss you.”

His breath ghosts over you and you smile, pull away, wink at him and say, “maybe later, babe.”

“Ohhffuckin, no no no,” he mutters, having none of it, and he grabs you with big warm hands on either side of your face and crushes his mouth to yours.

You smile into his kiss: sometimes Sackler was just too easy.

But then, one of his hands slips to the side of your neck, and the other snakes around to fist in your hair at the back of your head. He leans over you, holding your face to his, caressing your lips with his own full, plush, pink ones.

You sigh into it, letting your body melt against him as you grip his hips, and when his tongue slides along yours, you groan.

It’s exactly what he was waiting for.

Sackler leans up, away from your face, admiring your half-lidded eyes. He takes his hand from your neck and gives you a light, playful little slap on your cheek.

Immediately your eyes widen and your mouth drops open: the look you give him is incredulous. All it does is make him chuckle. “You wanna be a dirty whore out in the street or are you gonna save those sounds for me?”

You scoff and try to shrug out of his grip, but your eyes glint with mischief.

He doesn’t let up his tight hold on you, so you try to get right up in his face instead, “I’m not gonna be a dirty whore _any_ where, Sackler.” You said it with conviction, but you both know it’s a lie.

“Yeah fuckin right,” he says, licking his lips, “only when you’re on my cock.”

You tilt your head to the side and drop your voice, “you want me to be a dirty whore on your cock?”

“I know you already fuckin are, minxy,” he murmurs in reply. His eyes were starting to cloud over with lust. It really didn’t take much to get him going and you love it about him.

“Yeah? Am I?” you goad him.

“Oh yeah,” he breathes through clenched teeth.

“Make me sit on it then, big boy,” you say, and peel out of his grip and race off into the nearest shop you see.

Sackler curses under his breath. He’s trying to think of too many things at once: where exactly you went, whether he could fuck you in there, how wet you might be for him, the last time you rode him, how even just kissing you made his dick hard, and if he can throw you over his shoulder and take you home and ruin you properly.

He spies the top of your head inside a pet store, and strides in.

You’re looking at the cats for adoption, distracted, and Sackler decides to get you back. Stealthily, he sneaks up behind you, not making a single sound, reaches his arms out, and grabs you at the waist, digging his fingers in.

You scream out a curse from the shock of it and all the patrons in the shop turn to look at you. Sackler is barely keeping it together, Adam’s apple bobbing as giggles threaten to overcome him.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” you call to all the strangers, who stare at you with only a mild level of interest and concern, “I,” you sigh and gesture in his direction, “I do know him, I’m fine.” They all turn away and back to their business, shrugging.

You turn back to look at Sackler and shake your head, smiling. He’s smiling too, but biting his bottom lip, hands buried in his pockets. “Even?” he asks.

“Fine. Even,” you say, “now if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep looking at these cute little kitty cats, ok?” You raise an eyebrow at him.

He rips his hands from his pockets and holds them up, palms facing you. He looks like he’s going to leave you be, but you know that won’t last for long.

You turn back to one of the cats and coo at it, trying to get it to look at you. It really doesn’t give a shit, it’s a cat.

Sackler shoves his hands back in his pockets, starts to twist from side to side from his torso. He’s already getting bored, already wants your attention back on him, and he expels a deep sigh, trying to be patient. But the throb of his dick is pretty fuckin insistent.

You move to another cage, trying to bond with another cat, thinking that maybe if you’re cute enough with it he’ll let you take it home.

Sackler’s gaze is caught all caught up in you: the movement of your skirt, and how it shapes your ass, and what you just said replaying in his mind, and he can’t stop it before he blurts out, “here, kitty kitty.”

Slowly, you turn your head to face him. You raise your brow again, silently asking him to explain himself. There was a part of you, though… a part of you that liked it.

Sackler senses it. He drops his head a little, keeping his eyes locked on yours. He repeats himself, deeper and breathier this time, really letting it get to the both of you, “here, kitty kitty.”

You’ve got no idea why, but you can feel your heart start to race. Something about this was fucking hot.

But of course, you never give in to Sackler that easily. You turn your whole body to face him and take two steps towards him, crossing your arms. “So. I’m your kitty now?”

Mirroring your movement, he takes two steps closer to you. His eyes are darting between yours when he says, “part of you is.”

You tilt your head again, squint your eyes for just a second. No guesses as to which ‘part’ he’s referring to.

Sackler does a quick check around the room. There’s two other customers facing away from this part of the store, and the sales assistant is on his phone.

Sackler closes the distance between you and grabs your upper arms, moving you behind a stacked rack of merchandise, shielding you from view. He grips your forearms and uncrosses your arms. He trails his index finger from the hollow of your throat, down between your breasts, down your stomach. He bunches up the front of your skirt in his hand, leans down into your face and rumbles lowly, “I want my kitty.”

Undaunted, you lean right up into his face. You make your voice low and sultry, “You want it?”

“Yesss,” he hisses through gritted teeth.

“You _need_ it?”

“Don’t fucking—"

“Take me home, Sackler, and you can _have_ it.”

He lets out another big sigh right in your face, frustrated, and he has to stop it from becoming a groan. He has to wait until you’re home? That’s at least a 20-fuckin-minute train ride away, plus walking!

He pulls away from you and grabs your hand instantly, dragging you out of the store as he mutters, “c’mon let’s get the fuck outta here.”

********

As you’re waiting for the train, you get a wicked idea, something that will fire him up even more.

You give Sackler a quick smooch, tell him you’ll be right back, and head to the kiosk. The selection there wasn’t great, but you found something you know will drive him crazy.

You walk back to Sackler with a Lifesaver, a cylindrical, multicoloured ice block, in your mouth.

Sackler sees you coming, mutters a quick “Jesus fuckin Christ,” under his breath. It’s like you were trying to hurt him with this shit.

You plonk yourself down next to him, on the old metal bench, pull your lips off the iceblock and make a satisfied “ahh” sound. “That hits the spot.”

Sackler just glares at you, all while you give him this beautiful, playful little smile and lick your cold lips. Right here and right fuckin now, he wants to pull you into his lap and bounce you on his cock; or bend you over this bench and make you scream for him. He goes to say something, but the train arrives, ready to take you both home. He makes another groaning growl of frustration.

You find seats at the back of one of the carriages, it’s almost empty except for two people at the front. Before you can sit down, Sackler pulls you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you. “Mine,” he murmurs.

You look him in the eyes, saying nothing, and lick a long line all the way up the iceblock, not breaking eye contact.

His eyes squint for a moment, he can already feel his cock starting to swell up again. “What the fuck?” he asks you. You do it again, staring straight at him, and he says, “You’re gonna do that to my dick when we get home. Better fuckin practice.”

“You think I need practice, babe?” You lick it again.

He drops his voice to a low, rumbling growl, “I think you need to get your mouth fucked so you stop being such a little whore.”

“Oh that’s what I need, huh?” you reply, and you wrap your lips around the side of the iceblock, and suck.

His gaze flicks down to your lips and the words just fall out. “Yeah, suck on it.”

Sackler looks back to your eyes: he’s delighted to see your pupils growing wider at his words.

“Like this?” you ask, and move your lips to the other side of the iceblock.

“Take the whole fuckin thing,” he says, his jeans too tight, cock straining. He starts to run one hand up and down your thigh, over top of your skirt.

You shift in his lap, grinding into him a little, and wrap your lips around the top of the iceblock.

“There you go. Bet you wish that was my dick.” In the blink of an eye he whips his hand under your skirt, trails his fingers up and slips his hand between your thighs. He just rests his hand there, in the soft warmth of your thighs, waiting for your retort.

You can’t _believe_ he wants to do this now. Or maybe, because it’s him, you can believe it.

You pull your lips off the cold treat and say, “I bet you wish it was.”

“Your tongue got all these colours on it?”

“Probably.”

“Stick it out ‘n’ show me.”

At the same moment as you poke your tongue out he runs the pad of his index finger up your slit, and you both gasp. He was not expecting to find you without underwear, and you did not expect him to be so brazen with two other people metres away from you.

He leans in to your ear, “you are a dirty slut, aren’t you?”

You huff a laugh and go to say, “nowhere near as much as you,” but you’re forced to stop yourself making _any_ sound: Sackler shifts his legs and yours so he can rub small circles into your clit.

“You don’t wanna finish that, you fuckin tease?” he says, nodding in the direction of your iceblock as he rubs rings around you.

It’s your turn to glower at him now. You’re breathing deep, trying to steady your body’s reaction to his hand. You lock eyes with him, hold the iceblock steady, and sink your mouth down onto it. He mutters a curse when you drag your lips back up it, and pull off, licking your lips again.

Sackler’s heart is thudding in his chest. He wants to be inside you, now, and he finally decides, “I’m not fucking waiting.”

“What?” you gasp.

In an instant he slips two fingers into your wet pussy and your fingers dig in to his shoulders. You squeeze your thighs together, crushing him. He doesn’t care, he’s thrilled to get this reaction from you, loves seeing what you’ll do to try to keep yourself quiet.

“I said,” he leans to your ear again as he rocks his fingers inside your cunt, “I’m not, fucking, waiting. You’ll take my cock and you’ll take it now, keep it safe and warm, and when we get home you’ll clean me up. Clean your whore mess off my cock.”

The train pulls to a stop and one of the passengers in your carriage gets up to leave. Sackler takes the moment, while the train is stationary, to adjust you and himself. He withdraws his fingers and manoeuvres you in his lap to face the front of the carriage and lean forward, while he unzips his jeans and fishes out his hard cock all under the cover of your skirt.

From behind you he wraps a hand around your waist and leans up, his broad chest warm against your back. His breath fans over your ear as he says, “You’re gonna sit on my cock now, minxy, just like you wanted.”

You turn your head to his. “Fuck, Sackler, give me my phone,” you say brusquely.

“What?” he hisses out.

“Do you wanna get caught?” you whisper at him. “Give me my fucking phone.”

“Shit alright, Jesus,” Sackler mutters, fumbling for your phone and handing it to you while he keeps a tight grip on his dick with his other hand.

With your iceblock in one hand, you grab your phone with the other and open an app to scroll through. You say, “ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” he huffs.

You move and raise your hips just a little, just enough, and Sackler angles his cock, skims the head along your slick folds until it catches inside you. A tiny gasp escapes you when it does and then you sit all the way down on him in a single move.

You hear a big, deep sigh from Sackler behind you, and it’s taking everything in you not to do the same. He’s stretching you wide, like he always does, and your pussy walls are fluttering around his cock, trying to adjust.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a cute picture of a cat pops up on your phone, and you can’t resist. “Oh, look, isn’t this a cute kitty?” you coo, turning slightly and holding your phone up for him to see. “What a good kitty, right babe? So well behaved.”

Sackler’s brain short circuits. He can’t believe how _fucking_ tight you are, every time, and how normal your voice was just now. He can’t believe what you were _really_ saying, or that any of this was really happening on a fuckin train.

He knows how he’s gonna wreck you.

“Come here, show me? I can’t see from there minxy,” he says, pulling your back against his chest and slipping his hand under your skirt again.

The pads of two fingers find your clit too easily, and he rubs into you again. “Ohh yeahh, I see now, cute kitty. So good,” he says, like it’s nothing, like it’s really about the damn photo. He whispers the last part in your ear, “such a good kitty.”

He hears you take some shuddering breaths, trying to control the sighs and moans of pleasure that bubble in your chest. His cock is stretching and filling you and the pass of his fingers over your clit makes your walls fan and flutter around him.

“Mmm,” he hums low in your ear, “I love my kitty.”

You clench on his cock and he feels you slick up even more around him. It’s taking everything in him not to fuck up into you and he’s wondering why the fuck he ever thought he could withstand this.

Oh, right. To fuck with you. That’s why.

“How’s your fuckin, popsicle, minxy?” he asks at a reasonable volume, continuing to circle your clit but expecting an answer.

“Sweet. Cold. You want some?” you reply, keeping the pitch of your voice in check. You twist in his lap a little and hold the iceblock out to him.

“Nah that shit’s full of sugar. I can hold it for you?” He shifts in his seat and it grinds his cock against your walls: you whip your head to the side to look out the window, needing to distract yourself from making a sound.

“Sure. Thanks,” you say, your voice clipped and tight. You couldn’t believe it, you tried to stop it, but heat was flooding your body and you felt pleasure rising and tightening in your core.

He hears it, he feels it, and he knows. He grabs the iceblock from you and says, “here, have some.”

You close your eyes and let out a deep sigh, trying to steady yourself, but it makes your pussy squeeze his cock again, totally involuntary, and he mutters a curse under his breath.

You turn your head to the side and Sackler holds the iceblock to your lips. He traces your lips with it while his fingers work over your clit, and he murmurs, “suck on this like you’re gonna suck my cock.”

Before you can stop it half a moan slips out of your mouth and Sackler slips the iceblock into your mouth to cover it.

His eyes dart over to the only other passenger in the carriage, he squints and sees that they’ve got earbuds in, thank fucking Christ.

He leans up to your ear, “filthy little whore, letting everyone know I’m filling you up with my cock,” he starts to slip the iceblock in and out of your mouth, “can’t keep quiet, can you?”

Your breaths are coming harder now, he’s picked up the pace of his fingers and rubs at your clit in just that perfect spot, that perfect rhythm, it makes your legs shake.

“Oh yeah,” he murmurs in your ear, “yeah you’re gonna fuckin do it aren’t you?”

All you can do is lick and suck at the iceblock as he drags it in and out of your mouth. Everything else was coiling and winding up too tight, about to break. Your pussy walls clenched and clamped on his cock with every hard breath you panted out and it was maddening not to bounce in his lap and _fuck_ him.

“You are, dirty little whore, you’re gonna fucking cum, right? Right? On this fucking train where anyone can see and fuckin hear you? You’re gonna cum on my cock?”

You pull away from the iceblock and through your quiet panting breaths you mouth his name.

He presses his fingers hard into you now and swipes back and forth over your clit roughly, saying, “yeah fucking do it little slut.”

You grip the seat in front of you as your orgasm tears through your body. Your legs shake and your pussy spasms in blissful release all over his cock, drowning him in your cum. Your eyes are squeezed shut and you didn’t realise you were holding your breath as your cunt convulses on him, so you let out a long and low whispered “fuck,” as your trembling and clenching subsides.

Sackler’s looking out the window, has been the whole time, breathing raggedly, nostrils flaring and biting his bottom lip so hard he thinks he could puncture it with his canines. He doesn’t stop rubbing into you, even after.

You think you might cry, it’s too much, far too much stimulation and every bump and rattle of the train makes him shift inside you and your pussy is far to sensitive for this shit now.

You tap at his arm a couple times where you can see it moving under your skirt. “Babe,” you croak out, and he stops.

He lets out a deep breath and turns his head back to you, too casually for what he just made you do. “You good minxy?” he says, wiping his slick fingers off on the top of your thigh. His cock was aching, it felt so fucking good when you came on him, any more friction and he would have blown his fuckin load then and there.

Your heartrate is still slowing down, but you manage to get out, “good, Sackler.”

“Good. This is our stop.”

********

As you walk up the stairs to your apartment, or technically, his name was on the paperwork, Sackler walks behind you and keeps grabbing at your ass. He gropes and grips and leans in and bites at your flesh through your skirt.

“Almost there, Sackler,” you say, keys in hand, enjoying his attention.

He makes another frustrated sound, rumbling out a growl from the back of his throat.

You get to the door and fish for the right key as he drops to his knees behind you. He grips your hips and starts mashing his face into your backside, making big exaggerated bites into the soft flesh of your ass cheeks.

It makes you chuckle, and you let him go for a moment before you unlock the door and turn to him and say, “alright, big boy, get inside.”

He growls up at you from his knees, says, “yes I fucking WILL,” before he jumps up, grabs you at the waist, hoists you over his shoulder and spanks you on the ass; then, he steps inside and kicks the door closed with his foot, saying, “where do you wanna fuck?”

From hanging over his back you say, “I don’t wanna fuck.”

“What?” he spits out, brows pinching a little. That was _not_ the vibe he was getting from you.

But you, you know he’s gonna love this. Thinking of all the shit he was talking and how you teased him before, you say into his lower back, “I wanna suck your cock.”

Sackler’s face softens, and his eyes sparkle playfully. “Ah,” he says, understanding, and turns his face to where your ass curves over his shoulder and grazes his teeth over you again. “Where?” he asks, and he turns in a 180 so you can face the rest of the living room, as if you’ve forgotten the place and need to see it to pick where you want to suck him off.

“Couch.”

He spins back around and you know he does it just to get you almost feeling dizzy, in that sweet spot where you feel light and limbless before you start feeling disoriented. He does it all the time.

He gets to the charming mustard yellow sofa, sets you down and says, “you want my dick in here?”, tapping your lips. Just the thought of it, and the feel of your soft lips, has his cock hardening yet _again_. It’s like he’s never not aroused when he’s with you.

“Yeah,” you say, licking at one of his fingertips at random, “can I have it?”

He blinks, remembering something, “fuckin yeah, actually, you gotta clean all your cum off it.”

Your hands find his jeans and start to unbutton, unzip, slip inside. “Clean my cum off your dirty dick? Lick it all off?”

“Yeah like it’s brand fuckin new, you dirty whore, like it’s never been in that slutty cunt.”

You drop to your knees and tug his jeans and trunks down his legs, knowing how much your words and his own are riling him up. You untie his shoes and slip them off, help him kick his legs out of his socks and trunks and jeans and you throw them aside. When you look back up, he’s stroking his thick cock, already completely hard. “Sticky,” he says, his nostrils flaring just a little as he says it.

“Sticky and dirty right?” you prompt from your knees.

“Yeah.”

“You want me to clean it?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“You gonna tell me how?”

“Fuhhckin,” he mutters under his breath, eyes locked on yours. He takes his hand off and says at a normal volume, “open your mouth.”

You drop your lips open and he murmurs a “yeahhh” as he leans down. He hooks his thumbs into the corners of your mouth and spreads your lips open wider, his thumbs trailing up and down the wet insides of your cheeks, grazing your teeth and gums.

“I want to name you,” he says, looking into your mouth like he’s inspecting you, equal parts transfixed and determined.

“Hhuuhh?” you say around his thumbs as he feels around your mouth with them.

“I wanna name you. Your body. All of you, every spot on you,” he was speaking so slowly, voice was dropping to a rasp, it was almost hypnotising. You felt his words wash over you and all the muscles in your mouth and throat went slack, letting him do whatever.

Sackler feels it, takes his thumbs out and gives you another little slap to your cheek. “Maybe later?”

You roll your eyes at him. He loved fucking doing that: whenever he felt like you were getting too lost in him, he’d give you a playful little tap on the cheek to bring you back to full focus on him. “Sure, babe,” you reply, stretching out your jaw, licking over your stretched out lips.

“Hey hey hey now, don’t fuckin, you save that for me,” he jumps in, seeing your tongue move over your lips and immediately feeling like he was missing out.

You close your mouth and swallow, gazing up into his eyes. You drop your voice to a husk, “I got plenty for you, Sackler.”

“Oh you fuckin do, do you?” his eyes flit between yours, down to your mouth and back.

“Ahuh,” you breathe, and he growls through slightly parted lips. He moves suddenly, standing to his full height and ripping off his shirt, plonking himself down on the couch.

“Get over here, ‘n’ take all your shit off.”

You strip down in front of him and he loosely fists his cock, lazy and not even really thinking about it, his eyes scanning over every inch of your body, darkening with an animalistic lust and need.

“Turn around. Bend over.”

You do as he says, resting your palms on your shins, and hear a groan from behind you.

“There’s my little bunny.”

You flick your head to the side, “your what?”

He doesn’t seem to hear you. “Love my bunny.”

Recognition flashes over your face. His _names_ for you.

You flex and arch your back and really stick your ass out for him, hearing another groan. Then, “get the fuck over here.”

You can’t help but turn back to him with a smile playing at your lips, and when you drop to your knees between his spread legs and shuffle closer, he murmurs, “yeah, c’m’ere, little minx.”

“Hi there, big boy,” you say, and he tugs a little harder on his dick, his features scrunching up for just a moment, “that’s a pretty nice lookin’ cock you got there.”

Your words shoot right through him and he says, “spit on it,” deadly serious, staring into your eyes and dropping his hand to the side.

You rest your hands on his thighs and lean up, gathering spit in your mouth. This one’s gonna be a sloppy one, you realise. Aren’t they all?

You spit over the head of his cock, jutting proudly out from his body. Slowly, your drool dribbles down his length.

He says, “lick it up, minxy.”

You flatten your tongue and lick long stripes up his cock, collecting all the spit you just drooled there and tasting the sweet, tangy of remnants of your dried cum. Your tongue massages over his bulging veins and the warmth and wetness and slightly pressure make him groan.

“Don’t swallow it. Keep in there, in your mouth.”

You flick your gaze back up to his eyes as you lick over his length a few more times, feeling how hot and stiff his shaft is on your tongue.

When you’ve licked off all your drool and kept it in your mouth, he says, “show me all your spit.”

You open your mouth and show him your tongue, and the little pool you’ve collected there. He knows all that slick is gonna feel so good on his hard dick.

“Fucking dirty,” he says, “wrap your lips around my cock, little fuckin minx.”

You close your mouth around him, your lips sitting just below the flared head of his dick. Your rub your tongue, extra wet from all your drool you licked up, against the underside—where his slit and that super sensitive little patch of skin, his frenulum, is. By now, you know this move is one of his favourites, and he tips his head back and groans, “aaahh yeah, just like that, hhmmmh.”

You open your mouth enough to speak, but still keep your him resting on your bottom lip, and say “you like it when I lick you like this?” before closing your lips and doing it again.

He groans again, keeping his head thrown back, “yeah I like it, love getting your lips around me, love getting my cock wet in your mouth.”

You hum around him and he shudders, and you drag your lips back and forth across his swollen cock head, just teasing him.

“Mmmmore more more, don’t fuckin stop,” he tilts his head back down to you, “get my whole dick in your mouth.”

You speak right onto the tip of his dick as you look up into his eyes. “All of it?” You both know you can, you have many times, but you like playing with each other like this.

“Yeah fuckin all of it,” he leans in, sticks his thumb and his index finger inside your mouth, against your top and bottom rows of teeth and he cranes your mouth open, “see? You can do it.” He pushes against your teeth some more, until he’s opened your mouth as wide as it can go and your teeth dig in to the flesh of his fingers where he knows they’re leaving imprints.

Then with the tip of his index finger he taps on your front teeth in the bottom row, and slides the pad of his finger along all of them, going all the way back to your molars on each side, and says, “watch these.”

“Ahuh,” you say, mouth hanging open while he feels over all your lower teeth. You both know that you know how to suck his dick, but Sackler just can’t keep his hands to himself.

“Good,” he says, sitting back on the couch. With his index finger again he points at his cock, halfway down, “mouth here.”

You lick your lips to ready yourself, about to lean in.

Immediately his hand shoots out and he pinches your bottom lip, pulling on it, and the grip of his fingers slips a little because of the moisture there. He feels your hot breath on his fingers, starts to roll your lip between his fingertips and says “you’re gonna gag on me. You’re gonna cry.”

You could do that for him, so you gaze up into his face with big eyes and nod.

“Don’t lick your lips like my dick’s a fuckin ice cream, ok? Or whatever the fuck you had before. My dick’s not fuckin sweet. It’s a monster. It’s gonna hurt you, I’m gonna bruise your tiny fuckin throat.”

You can’t stop the smile from creeping into your eyes, and Sackler feels his cock throb.

“You fuckin want me to, don’t you?” His eyes flick between yours as he toys with your bottom lip between his fingers. He chews on his own lips with his teeth, his toes curling and uncurling: he feels too much energy building up, like he could snap and throw you to the ground and fuck you until you’re raw and sore and begging for him to stop.

You lean in closer to his hard, throbbing need, keeping your eyes locked on his frantic ones. You can almost feel the heat radiating off his dick as you give him a slow nod, answering him.

“Dirty fuckin whore,” he says, pulling your lip until it won’t come anymore and his fingers slip off it. “Suck my cock.”

You grip his thighs tight, you know you’ll need to keep yourself steady for this.

You spit on his dick again, lubing him up, take one last look into his black eyes, then close your lips around him and immediately bob up and down on his cock, setting a quick and, for you, punishing pace.

“Hooohlyyy, fuckin, shhhh-it!” he groans, eyes fluttering closed as you work him over. “There you go, there you fuckin, aahhgh yeahhh.”

You try to keep your lips tight, try to suck your cheeks in, try to hum around him, try to do all the things he likes while keeping such a fast pace it almost makes you lightheaded. Sackler sighs and groans while you end up just making a mess, spit dribbling out of your mouth onto his cock.

“So dirty, so fuckin messy,” he groans, then a little quieter he says, “come on, get fuckin sloppy, get sloppy on my cock.”

You screw your eyes shut as you force yourself down onto his cock, making his stiff silky head hit up against your soft palate and pull gags from your throat.

Sackler groans, loud, raising his voice as he says, “fuuuck yeah, oh fffuuhhcking yes, gag on it, gag on it, fuck!”

You keep going, keep making yourself choke on his thick cock and drag out loud booming groans from him until your vision goes weird and you have to pull off him to breathe, tears pooling in the corners of your eyes.

You have so much drool gathered in your mouth you spit it onto him and stroke him with it, your hand wrapping around his slicked up cock and pulling up and down while you try to catch your breath, your chest heaving.

“Fucking shit, oh my God,” Sackler groans as you jerk his cock, so coated that your fist makes little slick-slick-slick sounds as it passes over him. After a few moments, and a little quieter, Sackler says, “come back, come back,” and he pulls you onto his cock again by grabbing the hair on the top of your head.

You swallow him into your mouth again and this time, take big long drags of your lips over as much of his cock as you can take, all the way up, all the way down, and over again.

Sackler drops his hand from your hair and sighs, you can hear the smile in his voice as he says, “there you go. Welcome back, minxy. I knew you missed my cock.”

You pull off him then and lick up the length of him again, “I did miss it, I missed your big cock, Sackler.”

He hums and you notice a big blob of cum sitting at the top of his dick. “I missed it,” you breathe, as you place your lips around the head of his cock and suck his precum into your mouth.

“Aahhffuck!” Sackler groans, his hips bucking off the couch. “That’s what you want?” he asks, and you start to bob your head again, “You want my cum in your mouth? You want to be my little cum bucket?”

You lock your eyes on his and you moan out a “mmhmm” as you drag your lips up and down his cock.

“Your fuckin mouth’s just some place I dump all my cum when I’m done with it,” he’s panting hard, “fill up this little bucket when I’m done.”

You hum around him again, sucking in your cheeks as your lips wrap around his shaft and at the top, you swirl your tongue around his head.

He starts to ramble nonsense, even more than before, “little cum bucket, little hole for all my cum. Gonna dump so much cum into your mouth you’re gonna choke again, dirty whore. Dirty whore with a cum bucket for a mouth. Yeah fuuuhcking suck it, suck my cock, mmffuck.”

You can feel his cock pulsing on your tongue, and you know he’s getting close.

You lift off for a second and quickly say, “make me cry,” before you give him another few passes with your mouth.

He doesn’t move, he’s just staring dazed at you. You think maybe he didn’t hear you, so you pull off again and bring one of his hands to your head, clench it into a fist in your hair and repeat yourself, “come on, make me cry,” and resume your bobbing on his cock.

Sackler doesn’t respond immediately ‘cause he’s thinks he’s having a stroke. Did you just ask him to fuck your mouth until you cry? You’re fucking perfect.

He fists a hand in your hair right at the crown of your head, and his other hand cradles under your chin. He holds your head in place and bucks his hips up off the couch, fucking his cock into your mouth. “Yeah that’s how you fucking want it,” he pants, “isn’t it, isn’t it?”

You let yourself go slack and be used by him, let him thrust his cock into your mouth, hitting your throat, and garble out a moan of assent for him. You know your eyes are bloodshot with unshed tears, hot and prickling the corners of your eyes.

He pulls you closer, slides your whole head up and down on his cock as he pushes up into your mouth, making you choke and gag so your eyes flutter and salty little tears spill out onto your cheeks.

He feels, he sees, and he knows he’s about to lose it. He sighs and moans through his words, “gonna fill up your little cum bucket, fill it full of my cum.” It’s building and cresting inside of him, and he feels that pull, that tug that means he’s going to cum any second now.

Gripping your hair he rips you off his cock and holds you still, his other hand gripping his swollen hard cock, and you let your mouth hang open with your tongue out as you gaze up at him, tear tracks running down your cheeks.

He beats his cock ferociously, staring at your eyes, your mouth, and he knows it won’t take any time at all, “uuughh fuckin love that mouth, gonna make such a tasty bucket of cum, dirty whore wants all my cum, all over her fuckin face, gonna fucking take it—”

An unholy roar rips through his cheat as he cums, big and hot and thick, spraying his load all over your tongue, lips, cheeks, forehead. You close your eyes just in time for a thick rope to land over one of your closed eyelids, and you feel some land in your hair.

Sackler’s groaning and cumming, the sight of you getting covered in it making the contractions of his muscles almost painful in their intensity. Still, he fucking loves it, and he’s jerking every last spurt out of himself and onto your face. There’s so much, some of it has dripped down your cheeks and chin and onto your chest or onto the floor.

When he finally stops, he’s panting, trying to get his breath back.

“Don’t move, minxy,” he says through hard breaths. You’re completely coated, and moving now could be a fuckin disaster, especially for your eyes. “I’m gonna get a fuckin, thing, cloth or whatever,” he pants again, “don’t move. I wanna watch you swallow it, ok?”

You nod your head a little, just slightly, to let him know you heard him. You were not gonna open your eyes for love or fucking money, you learnt that the hard way once.

Sackler takes a deep and steadying breath, and lets it out in a chuckle when he sees your little nod. He stands up, pats the top of your head and says, “good job,” - then he walks to dampen a washcloth and start to clean you up.


End file.
